Contraire
by kimistuko
Summary: Voila une fic sur le couple Shikamaru Temari qui va être très compliquer comme toutes les histoires d'amour un peu. 1er chapitre.


Disclamer : aucun de ces perso sont a moi.

Je change mon remier chap car je me suis planter dans mon histoire.

**chapitre n°1 : Retrouvaille**

_Cher Shikamaru,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu t'es enfin déclaré à Ino. i ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère au moins que tu as une bonne raison, sinon c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi._

_Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit mais entre les différentes missions et la guerre contre l'Akastuki je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps et j'avoue que être la soeur du Kazekage n'est pas de tout repos._

_Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. J'ai pris quelques jours de repos puisque les temps sont calmes en ce moment et j'ai décidé de les passer à Konoha._

_De plus j'ai plein de chose à te raconter, tel que je suis fiancée depuis six moi. L'heureux élu s'appel Kistuo. Il est grand, brun, aux yeux marron en gros tout à fait à mon goût._

_Donc voilà tout ça pour te dire que je viendrai le 4 du mois. Je pense arriver vers 14h30._

_Bisous_

_Temarie_

Shikamaru referma la lettre s'allongea sur son lit. Il craignait un peu l'arrivé de Temari car il n'avais toujours pas déclaré sa flamme Ino et il s'avait que contrairement à lui Temarie était impulsive et pourrai très bien aller voir directement Ino et tout avouer en quelque sorte. La seule chose que Temarie ne savait pas s'était que la l'élue du coeur de Shikamaru était déjà prise depuis près de deux moi. Celui-ci déprimait donc depuis tout ce temps. Il repensait sans cesse à c'est petit moment qu'il partageait avec Ino avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Shino. Pourtant elle ne parlait jamais de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela était arrivé. Il l'avait presque, cette fille qu'il désirait tant, alors pourquoi n'avait il pas franchit le pas. Alors qu'il savait q'elle n'aurait pas dit non, pourquoi n'a t-il pas osé? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait réagis ainsi. Des images de Ino se promenait dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il sortait il espérait toujours la voir mais se ne fut jamais le cas, sauf des fois mais elle était toujours avec Shino. Il prit son oreiller et le mit sur sa tête en se mettant de coté.

Lorsqu'il enleva son oreiller il regarda son calendrier.

-Tiens aujourd'hui on est le quatre. C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Ce n'est pas grave je suppose si je ne m'en souviens pas, puis il se retourna du coté du mur. Puis d'un coup, il se leva de son lit, se précipita vers son calendrier en mettant ses mains sur le mur, et là il recula, la peur sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers son réveil et vit 15h.

-Oh non ! Je suis mort ! Vite un pantalon, un mayo et hop dehors. Je vais me faire tuer !

Et Shikamaru courut dans Konoha pour rejoindre Temarie qui en effet n'était pas très contente.

Temarie dans ses pensées : « J'y crois pas ! Il m'a oublié ! Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vue depuis longtemps mais quand même. Les mecs tous les même, une passoire à la pace du cerveau ! Quand il va arriver je vais lui faire sa fête ! »Fit-elle avec un léger sourire. Celui-ci s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit son ami, au loin, arrivé en courant. Shikamaru s'arrêta net en croisant le regard de la jeune femme. Puis d'un bon il se retourna et courut dans l'autre sens. Temarie le suivant.

-COMMENT TU AS PU M'OUBLIER ! SI JE T'ATTRAPE TU ES UN HOMME MORT SHIKAMARU !

Et une course poursuite débuta ainsi dans les rues de Konoha. Pas loin de là, Naruto, Kiba et Shino se promenait tranquillement, lorsqu'ils virent Shikamaru courir à toute vitesse.

-Je rêve ou j'ai vu Shika courir à toute vitesse, fit Kiba

-Non non tu n'as pas rêvé Kiba. Mais je crois savoir pourquoi il court si vite.

Naruto et Kiba firent comme Shino et levèrent la tête. Ils virent donc Temari sur son éventail dans les airs.

-Il l'a encore oublié ! Un de séjour ça va lui coûter cher de réagir ainsi, fit Naruto le ton un peu moqueur.

Puis nos trois amis continuèrent leur chemin. Parmis eux, un avait le cœur briser.

Shikamaru malgré ses 200 de QI se retrouva piéger dans une impasse. Il chercha autour de lui toutes les situations possibles pour fuir à son horrible destin. Une légère brise caressa son cou. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Il se retourna et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

-Vas y ! Fait de moi se que tu veux, fit les mains dans les poches.

La jeune femme sentit sa colère partir devant la passivité du jeune homme. Elle prit sa posture avec les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu n'es pas drôle ! Tu m'as coupé l'envie de te frapper tant pis ! Tu arriveras bien à m'énervé durant mon séjour et là fait bien attention à toi car je ne t'épargnerai pas, fit elle en lui pointant son doigt.

-Bon ba tu viens à la maison pour me faire pardonner car mes parents ne sont pas là !

-Ok, mais ne profite pas de la situation car je suis fiancée maintenant, fit Temari en lui montrant sa bague.

Il fut très content pour elle et il prit ses bagages. Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il lui montra sa chambre.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour se préparer un bon thé.

-Alors Shikamaru ? Raconte moi tout, fit la jeune femme avec son immense sourire.

Shikamaru, à ces paroles eut un instant d'égarement.

-Shika ? fit la Temari inquiète pour son ami.

Il baissa la tête avant de dire.

-Elle est avec un autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé vraiment. On était très proche par un moment puis on devait se voir et je n'ai pas osé. Tu sais c'était la première fois pour moi et je n'ai pas su comment réagir. J'ai préféré fuir que de l'affronter. Le pire c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi ? Pourtant j'avais envie d'être avec elle, mais je ne sais pas je n'ai su faire le pas et maintenant je le regrette amèrement. C'est horrible, je pense tout le temps à elle. Quand je me promène je souhaite croiser sa route mais quand c'est le cas elle est toujours avec Shino, c'est son copain. Enfin voilà toute l'histoire, fit Shikamaru tristement.

Temari ne savait pas comment réagir face à son ami. Il était dans le plus grand désarroi et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aider. Une idée surgit dans sa tête.

Il était temps pour Shikamaru d'oublier un peu Ino et de venir se libérer l'esprit. Elle se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ce soir on va faire la fête !fit elle

Et sur ces mots que la conversation se termina car Temari ne chercha absolument pas à savoir si il était d'accord ou pas.

Shikamaru était content de revoir Temari car il avait l'impression que s'était la seule personne qui s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il était. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais elle insistait tout le temps pour qu'il parle de lui. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps mais bizarrement et sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentait bien avec elle et libre. Elle avait dans son cœur une place particulière de sa véritable amie, mais rien d'autre. Jamais il ne s'était imagé avec elle. Non, jamais.

Lorsque Temari redescendit de sa chambre où elle mit une demi-heure pour se préparer, Shikamaru n'en crut pas ses yeux. Non seulement elle était habillé vraiment bien et en plus elle ressemblait à une de ses filles gentil douce, pas du tout le style de Temari pensa t-il. Elle avait du donc rencontrer quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

* * *

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira mon histoire et que vous laisserez une histoire. 


End file.
